Stephen Wexler
"(at the top of his lungs) "I'M NOT FINISHED!!" - ''Stephen Wexler; Ghostbusters II'' Stephen Wexler (also known as The Judge, Judge Wexler and The Hammer) is a judge who famously presided over the case involving the Ghostbusters. History Primary Canon Nunzio Scoleri and Tony Scoleri, better known as the Scoleri Brothers, were convicted murderers sentenced to death by electrocution by Stephen Wexler. Wexler was nicknamed "The Hammer" at some point. In 1989, Wexler presided over a case involving the Ghostbusters. At the start of the trial, he stated the law does not recognize the existence of ghosts and he didn't believe in them either. He didn't believe anything about the paranormal and advised them to stick to the facts. However, after Louis Tully ended his opening remark about being turned into a Terror Dog, even Wexler was dumbfounded. Wexler quickly took a disliking to Louis and later, Peter Venkman. He found the Ghostbusters guilty on all charges, ordered them to pay fines in the amount of $25,000 each and sentenced them to eighteen months in the city correctional facility at Riker's Island. The guys started to notice the sample of Psychomagnotheric Slime was reacting violently to Wexler's tirade. Wexler went into a furious diatribe and declared if he could he would have the Ghostbusters burned at the stake but his negative vibes excited the Mood Slime to the point where the ghosts of the Scoleri brothers ended up re-entering the material plane, with the intent to get revenge on the man who sentenced them to death. Louis seized upon this opportunity, offering the Ghostbusters' help in exchange for him dismissing the charges against them. A panicked and desperate Wexler grudgingly agreed, upon which the now free and clear Ghostbusters made short work of the Scoleri Brothers. Wexler looked at his wrecked courtroom in silence. Secondary Canon Insight Editions After the Ghostbusters captured the Scoleri Brothers, they made a request to collect further data in the form of a full physical workup. Judge Wexler declined. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.18). Paragraph reads: "The most notable aspect of the incident was the powerful manner in which the slime reacted to Wexler. Despite our request to collect further data, his honor declined our offer of a full physical workup." Trivia *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, the Judge's actual name is not revealed. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 32). Paragraph reads: "Venkman whispers to Stantz loud enough for the Judge to hear." *In the Ghostbusters II February 27, 1989 draft, Stephen Wexler tried the Scoleri Brothers for murder in 1948 and sentenced them to death by electrocution. They were executed at Ossining Prison via the electric chair. 2/27/1989 Script, Page 41 via Spook Central **Harris Yulin was 52 years old at the time of filming. If one assumes an age of 60 in 1989, this means that Judge Wexler would have been 21 years old in 1948 at the trial of the Scoleri Brothers, far too young to preside over a death penalty case. *In NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1 he is depicted as always wearing the glasses unlike the movie when he wore glasses only at the start of court case and during the parts when he read documents as a reading glasses. *In the novelization, by Ed Naha, the judge is named Roy Beane after real-life judge "Roy Bean". Naha, Ed (1989). Ghostbusters II, p. 57. Corgi Books, Great Britain, ISBN 0552135755. Line reads: "Everyone in the courtroom stood as Judge Roy Beane strode into the room." Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters II *Chapter 10: Their Day in Court *Chapter 11: The Scoleri Brothers *Chapter 12: Two in the Box *Chapter 28: World is Safe Again Secondary Canon Real Ghostbusters Starring in Ghostbusters II *Part 1 IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #17 ****Peter alludes to Wexler Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #17" (2014) (Comic p.12). Peter says: "Were those the - what was it that judge said?" **Ghostbusters Annual 2017 ***Where Winston Was Insight Editions *Tobin's Spirit Guide **Section I: Ghosts of New York ***Mentioned on Pages 18-19. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.18). Paragraph reads: "Charged with murder, Nunzio and Tony Scoleri were sentenced to death by electric chair on the order of Judge Stephen Wexler, then new to the bench." References Gallery Primary Canon GB2film1999chapter10sc055.png GB2film1999chapter10sc028.png GB2film1999chapter10sc035.png GB2film1999chapter10sc076.png Secondary Canon RGBsiGB2pt1StephenWexlersc01.png|Stephen Wexler as depicted in NOW Comics The Real Ghostbusters starring in Ghostbusters II part 1 JudgeWexlerIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Category:Minor character Category:GB2 Characters Category:RGB NOW Comics Characters Category:IDW Characters